The present invention relates to a drive device for a motor vehicle with a primary drivetrain and a secondary drivetrain. Hereby the primary drivetrain includes the following: an internal combustion engine for generating a total torque, a torque distribution device coupled with the internal combustion engine and having a first and a second output, wherein the torque distribution device is configured to provide at its first output a first partial torque in mechanical form derived from the total torque, wherein the torque distribution device is configured to provide at its second output a second partial torque in electrical form derived from the total torque, and a transmission which is coupled with the first output of the torque distribution device. The secondary drivetrain includes an electric machine, which is coupled with the second output of the torque distribution device.
A generic drive device is known from the patent document DE 10 2010 015 424 A1. This document discloses a drive device for an all-wheel-drive vehicle with a front axle drive and a rear axle drive, wherein the drive device has a control device, which based on a driver request determines a drive torque for driving the vehicle. The control device is assigned a torque distribution device, which divides the drive torque into an axle wheel torque for the front axle drive and an axle wheel torque for the rear axle drive. With the two axle wheel torques the front axle drive and the rear axle drive can be controlled independent of each other. In an embodiment the motor vehicle has a drive system in which an internal combustion engine and also an electric machine can drive the two front wheels of the vehicle at the vehicle front axle. At the rear axle the rear axle drive can have at least one electric machine, which can drive the two rear wheels of the vehicle. In this way the electric machine assigned to the front axle drive can generate an electric power in an all-wheel-drive mode, which can be provided to the electric machine assigned to the rear axle drive.
With reference to FIG. 1 this document states that the two electric machines are supplied with current from a high-voltage battery. A control device is provided which among other things detects as input parameters an available battery power, the efficiency maps of all drive aggregates and further parameters. Based on these input variables the control device calculates the target torques with which a motor control unit of the internal combustion engine and the power electronics of the electric machines can be controlled. Integrated In the control device are not shown converter components with which the target values are transmitted as motor torques to the drive aggregates.
Regarding further state of the art reference is made to the patent documents DE 10 2010 023 093 A12, DE 11 2007 003 264 T5 and DE 100 59 696 A1.